gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Shocking Dark History
Gym and his protege Merrybell Gadget explain the Turn X and Turn A's relationship to Loran as they clash. The Militia invades the Royal Palace. Dianna suspects that Agrippa was being manipulated by Gym all along. Agrippa and Meme pursue the Queen to block her access to the archives. Dianna and Kihel confess when and for how long they switched identities. Harry defeats Mahiroo Squad. The Militia capture Agrippa and Meme. Dianna broadcasts the Winter Palace's archives of the Black History across the Moon. It is revealed the Turn A destroyed Earth's prior civilization using a nanomachine weapon called "Moonlight Butterfly". Trivia * The broadcasts from the Dark History are mostly extracted from previous animated works. They include: ** Guin reacting to Zeon's colony drop (MSG I movie version) ** Dianna explains to Aimes these are from the Universal Century while the same colony drop passes by ** Miashei reacts to the White Doll fighting a Borjarnon (Amuro against Denim from MSG episode 1), while explosions around an asteroid and the assault on the Miss Countryside contest (F91) display ** Diana mentions Dark History's wars while the Double Zeta's Combining (MSG-ZZ), Axis launch at Earth (CCA) and Colony Sweetwater launching ships (CCA) are seen ** Agrippa and Kihel react while the United Colonies Federation (MFG episode 2, et. al) and a bridge are seen **The group reacts as are broadcasted the Axis Shock (CCA), the RX-78-2 Gundam shooting in space (MSG), the RX-78-2 Gundam flashing eyes (MSG episode 1, et al.), the end of the battle of A Baoa Qu (MSG III movie version), a Dom with a bazooka, suits of the Crossbone Vanguard (F91), the federation suits pushing back Axis before Geara Dogas join them (CCA), a Zaku II shooting, Operation British (0083: SM episode 1) and the Space Revolutionnary Army final assault in the 7th Space War (AWGX episode 1) **The Turn A and Turn X battle is interrupted by the Space Revolutionary Army's colony drops (AWGX episode 1) **Gym sees a OZ-06MS Leo (Wing) in his cockpit. **The GX-9900 Gundam X deploying his Satellite canon at the end of the 7th Space War (AWGX episode 1) faces the Turn X **Merrybell shoots at the broadcast of a Zaku shooting (Gene in MSG episode 1) while Colony Sweetwater (CCA) interrupts the Turn A and Turn X **Two Jenices interrupt them again. **The XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Custom (Endless Waltz) interrupts them. **Two broadcasts of space colonies appear in Von city. **Fa sees Zeon's colony drop from space (MSG episode 1, et al.) and Operation Stardust's colony falling on Earth (0083: SM episode 12) **Jacop, Bruno and Sid see Colony Sweetwater launching ships (CCA) and Operation British (0083: SM episode 1) **Sweatson watches the end of the battle of A Baoa Qu (MSG III movie version) **Diana talks about the Dark History's last war while Fifth Luna falling over Lhassa (CCA), Tien Lu dodging Fifth Luna (CCA), AMS-119 Geara Doga ［Rezin Schnyder Custom］ launching (CCA) and the Space Revolutionary Army final assault in the 7th Space War (AWGX episode 1) are seen **Guin reacts while two broadcasts of the United Colonies Federation (MFG episode 1, 2, et al.), Fith Luna falling on Lhassa's castle (CCA), FX-9900 GX-Bits preparing their Satellite System at the end of the 7th Space War (AWGX episode 1), Colony Sweetwater (CCA) and Zeon deploying on Earth using Gaws and Libra over Earth (Wing) are seen **Agrippa talks about Armaggedon while a suit fighting in a punctured colony is seen. **Aimes reacts to Borjarnons (Zakus invading Side 7 in MSG episode 1) while Axis' launch to Earth (CCA), the United Colonies Federation (MFG episode 1), Libra over Earth (Wing) and a suit fighting in a punctured colony are seen **Gym points at the Space Revolutionary Army final assault in the 7th Space War (AWGX episode 1) Colonydropsydney.jpg|"A space colony falling on Earth" (movie version) GundamGallery CCA Ss 09.png|Axis shock AmuroKillsDenim.png|"The White Doll and a Borjarnon" After War colony drop.png|Space Revolutionary Army's colony drops Gundam's head.jpg|The RX-78-2 Gundam's flashing eyes